A GHS Production, Romeo and Juliet
by MisakiShishido
Summary: The Cultural Festival is coming up and the class, 2-F, is in charge of doing a play! What happens during their time rehearsing and on the day of the Cultural Festival? Find out inside! Various cross-over characters used.
1. Play 1

This is just a story that I thought of unconsciously, so I hope it wouldn't be too bad. Special credits to Sabah Tshung Tsin Secondary School for allowing me to borrow a reference book for this fan fiction and to William Shakespeare of course. Anyway, this fan fiction features cross-over characters from Hayate the Combat Butler, D.N. Angel's Saga Keiji and Persona 4's Naoto Shirogane, so enjoy!

* * *

**A GHS production, Romeo & Juliet**

_First Play: The Decision, Story Time!_

2009. One day at Gekkoukan High School, the sun was shining, birds were chirping and teachers and students were having fun learning... Anyway, at the class 2-F, they were having a so-called project work and Ms. Toriumi was helping them out.

"Now then, class! Do you all remember that we have to make a play on a certain story for the school's cultural festival right?" asked Ms. Toriumi.

Everyone complained and just talked to each other...

"Oh come on everyone! Our class is in charge of the play this year so there's no choice! I have even hired a so-called film producer! So be happy, ok?"

Suddenly, a male student around their age went into the classroom. He wore sunglasses and held a book in his hands. Could this guy be the film producer Ms. Toriumi hired?

"Is this Ms. Toriumi's class?" the male student asked, "I have to start work immediately if it is. Time waits for no one."

"I understand. I'm Ms. Toriumi and everyone, this is Mr. Keiji."

"Just call me Saga," he said as he took off his sunglasses, "It's nice to meet all of you. Now I want to know who will be starring in this play."

All the girls drooled after seeing Saga except for Yukari and Aigis. They already thought of the same thing, more specifically... _"Minato-kun's way better than him."_

All of them began moving their desks and chairs to the side of the classroom in order to have space in the middle. Saga took one of the chairs and sat near the white board while flipping through his book.

"Mr. Keiji, have you selected the story that our class will be doing?" Ms. Toriumi asked him.

"No. Not yet actually. I want the class to decide," he said while closing his book, "Now then, everyone! What story do you all have in mind?"

Everyone started discussing in their own little small group and Ms. Toriumi discussed with Saga. Minato and friends were discussing as well.

"Hey man, what do you think? What kind of play would you like?" asked Junpei.

"Anything's fine with me... I don't think I'll be starring in it anyway. What do you think Ryoji?" the blue-haired teenager asked.

"Hmm... A love story wouldn't be too bad. Heh, and when there's a kiss scene, chances of a girl falling for you are hi--"

Yukari immediately stepped on Ryoji's foot, "What a jerk. If someone really selects you into a love story play they're really gonna regret it," said Yukari while looking away from Ryoji.

"Ow... You didn't have to step on my foot THAT hard, you know...?" he said softly.

"I feel that we should do a fighting play... that way I can eliminate Ryoji-san if he and I are in the play..." Aigis said as she glared at Ryoji.

"G-Girls... what's with you two...? Sheesh..." he said followed by a sigh.

Suddenly, Saga began to speak. Everyone looked at him anxiously to know what story he has decided for the play.

"Well then, I want you all to give me your thoughts on what story to do, so..."

Everyone started yelling the names of the stories they want to make and even some anime names were heard too...

"Whoa whoa, settle down everyone...!" Saga said as he saw everyone going wild, "Well actually, I heard someone with a not bad rating topic... you there at the back. Say it again," he pointed at a male student who was wearing a navy-blue officer hat.

"Romeo and Juliet, that's what I said," he said while looking at Saga.

"Yes! That's a great story! Now then... I need you all to cast votes on who will play who and as you all know, the story's all about..."

Saga explained thoroughly about the story before casting the votes and after that was done, he wrote the list of characters' names on the white board using a marker pen.

The student wearing a navy-blue officer hat went in front to see what was going on because he was short. Well, he is not really THAT short but still, he wasn't able to see from behind.

"Hey man... that guy looks a little like you, doesn't he?" Junpei whispered to Minato.

"No way. He doesn't. 'He' actually looks like a 'she'... Shirogane was it?" Minato whispered back.

"Yeah. Naoto Shirogane of the police force at Iwatodai. Kinda strange right? He looks just like a kid...!" Junpei whispered.

After a while, Saga was done writing on the white board.

"Alright! This is how it's supposed to be!"

Romeo :

Juliet :

Nurse to Juliet :

Friar Lawrence :

Lord Capulet :

Lady Capulet :

Lord Montague :

Lady Montague :

Tybalt :

Mercutio :

Benvolio :

Paris :

The Prince of Verona:

An Apothecary :

Chief Watchman :

Servants to Capulets

and Montagues :

Citizens of Verona:

Narrator :

Everyone looked at the white board and thought about who should and should not be in the play. The names were a little... weird, to them.

"Romeo and Juliet... ah... what a nice love story that is..." said Ryoji softly to himself.

"Romeo... and Juliet... huh?" Yukari said as she looked at Minato, "... W-What was I even thinking! S-Snap out of it, Takeba... d-don't fill your mind with stuff like that...!" she said softly to herself while blushing.

"Heh... I doubt anyone would cast a vote on any of us... I mean... well..." said Junpei.

"But what if they do cast a vote on us?" asked Minato.

"Then that'll be one heck of a vote..."

"... I can't wait till the results are out," said Aigis.

A few minutes later... it was voting time.

"It is time! Now tell me who would you want Romeo to be? Decide wisely everyone..." Saga said with a serious tone of voice.

A female student raised her hand, "Minato Arisato, sir! We want him!"

"H-HUH...?!" Minato looked at the girls who actually voted for him.

"Yeah! We want Minato-sama!! Please sir!!" the girls yelled with some boys agreeing.

"Ah... okay," he then wrote Minato's name on the white board, "Then who'll be Juliet?"

Everyone silenced down all of a sudden which shocked Ms. Toriumi. The class was never that quiet before, all of a sudden, Aigis raised her hand.

"Yukari-san. I want Yukari-san to be Juliet if that's possible, sir. I feel that she's the most suitable student to be playing her role as Juliet," said Aigis.

"A-A-AIGIS?! W-WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU...?!" Yukari whispered while blushing and shaking Aigis from side to side.

"I-Is there something wrong, Yukari-san...? I wanted you to play the part, that's all..." Aigis said while looking at Yukari.

"... Okay then. Yukari it is..." he wrote her name and all the girls were extremely jealous and glared at Yukari.

"._.. Thanks... Aigis..." _Yukari said in her mind.

"Well now... who else?"

Everyone started giving the names of other actors and actresses for the play.

"Aigis should be Nurse to Juliet!!"

"I vote for Kenji-san to be Lord Capulet!"

"Ryoji-kun as Tybalt!!"

"Junpei Iori for the Mercutio role, sir!!"

"Kazu as Benvolio, Saga-san...!"

"I cast my vote for Shirogane to be The Prince of Verona."

And that was what they decided so far...

"Hmm... but there are still some gaps left," Saga said as he looked at the white board, "Maybe it's time I brought in my crew members... although they're from another school."

"Is that legal, Mr. Keiji?" asked Ms. Toriumi.

"Of course it is. I'll just write their names here first, so it'll be conven--"

"Did you want to say... convenient? Mr. Saga Keiji?"

A long pink-haired female stepped into the classroom after hearing a ruckus from outside the classroom. She was dressed in the renowned school's uniform, Hakuou Academy.

"A-Ah...! K-Katsura..." he said as he stared at the pink-haired individual.

"Hmph. I knew it. You were going to drag us to some play that has nothing to do with Hakuou, right?" she said as she pulled him up through his collar, "Seriously, film producers like you are the type I hate!" and she dropped him back down.

Everyone stared at the pink-haired individual, shocked. Even Mitsuru Kirijo and the 'Golden Boy', Akihiko Sanada, both went into the class to check on what's going on.

"W-What was that? I heard a loud bang... as if someone fell from the ceiling or something..." said Mitsuru.

"Yeah... What happened here...?" asked Akihiko.

"Ah, Kirijo, Sanada. Nice timing..." said Ms. Toriumi, "Please come in..."

"Sure... And what's Hinagiku Katsura, the student council president of Hakuou Academy doing here? It's rare that we see you here," said Mitsuru with a glare.

"Oh, so _you're _the Mitsuru Kirijo I've been hearing about," Hinagiku glared back at Mitsuru.

Everyone just watched the two student council presidents dueling while Saga started writing on the white board that immediately filled the gaps.

Romeo :Minato Arisato

Juliet :Yukari Takeba

Nurse to Juliet :Aigis

Friar Lawrence :Seishiro Kurasu

Lord Capulet :Kenji Tomochika

Lady Capulet :Hinagiku Katsura

Lord Montague :Akihiko Sanada

Lady Montague :Misturu Kirijo

Tybalt :Ryoji Mochizuki

Mercutio :Junpei Iori

Benvolio :Kazuchi Miyamoto

Paris :Himuro Saeki

The Prince of Verona:Naoto Shirogane

An Apothecary :Fuuka Yamagishi

Chief Watchman :Kotarou Azumamiya

Servants to Capulets

and Montagues :Hakuou Academy students

Citizens of Verona:Gekkoukan High School students

Narrator :Hayate Ayasaki

"Psst... Ms. Toriumi...!" whispered Saga.

"Hmm?" Ms. Toriumi went near Saga, "What is it...?"

"... Actually, Naoto's my pal and we both work at the police department..."

"... R-Really...? So then..."

"We've already scanned through all of the students and adults who are suitable in this play... so... it's like we've already arranged it from the start... except those who the students want like Minato Arisato and Yukari Takeba..." he whispered.

"I see... so you've already arranged this with Shirogane earlier on? And with Hakuou Academy as well...?" whispered Ms. Toriumi.

Saga nodded and went to where Hinagiku is. Everyone was told to look at the white board by Ms. Toriumi. They all widened their eyes after what they had saw...

"Saga! I thought I said Hakuou has nothing to do with this!" Hinagiku yelled.

"I-It does! Even Ms. Kuzuha agreed! Isn't she the superintendent of Hakuou Academy? You're just a student council president...!" Saga exclaimed.

"M-Ms. Kuzuha agreed?! T-That witch..." Hinagiku seemed shocked, "Hmph. Fine. I represent Hakuou Academy to give you permission to use our students then. But remember, we deserve some credit and it doesn't go all to Gekkoukan."

"... Yes ma'am..." Saga nodded in agreement.

"When will the rehearsal begin?" asked Mitsuru.

Saga informed all of the students about the rehearsal time and date. He also told Mitsuru and Hinagiku to inform the students who will be involved in the play as well. Hinagiku nodded and left a few minutes later.

"Whoa... I wouldn't like to get close to a girl like THAT..." said Ryoji.

"Are you okay Yukari-san? Your face has been red for a while now... it's as red as an apple... if I'm not mistaken," said Aigis while looking at Yukari.

"H-Huh? Oh I'm um... okay... haha..." said Yukari, "_I'm Juliet... I'm Juliet... then... Minato-kun will... I-I can't wait!" _she thought to herself.

"You're da bomb man! Go for it, okay?" exclaimed Junpei.

"... R-Right. It's just Yukari after all..." said Minato while looking at Yukari.

"Well now. Tomorrow's supposed to be a school day but the principal gave us special permission, so we must work hard starting from tomorrow onwards especially Arisato and Takeba," said Ms. Toriumi with a smile.

"Y-Yes, Ms. Toriumi..." They both replied.

"Great! Everyone of you'll get a script based on the story tomorrow, so let's end today's meeting and please have a good rest for tomorrow!" Saga said as he put on his sunglasses again.

They all left and began wondering about tomorrow... the first rehearsal for the play 'Romeo and Juliet' finally begins...

* * *

Author's note: This is the first play of the whole story... don't worry... it won't be TOO long... I hope... And FYI, I know lots of people know that Naoto's a female but I'm portraying her as a guy in this story… Anyway, have any ideas or maybe some advice? Just write a review cuz I need help as always... Thanks for reading...


	2. Play 2

The First Rehearsal finally begins! I hope you like it, everyone...!

* * *

**A GHS production, Romeo & Juliet**

_Second Play: The First Rehearsal Begins!_

The next day...

At the hall at Gekkoukan High School, many students were gathered there for the play. Some were seniors and some were juniors. Students from Hakuou Academy were there as well.

Saga was seen sitting in the centre of the stage with a mini sized microphone clipped onto his jacket while the students were below the stage, holding a script booklet and discussing about the play.

"Good morning everyone! I hope everyone of you had a good rest last night. Now then, I'm sure everyone one of you has a script booklet, right? Man... talking about the script booklets, the printing company was complaining on the amount of print-outs and..."

Saga continues his so-called speech that sounded more like complaining. Below the stage, Minato was with his friends talking...

"I just noticed that everyone has a different portrait on their booklet's cover... mine's Romeo..." said Minato while looking at his booklet.

"Yeah, I noticed that too... Mine's Juliet," said Yukari then she turned to Mitsuru, "What about yours, senpai?"

"Lady Montague's portrait of course. Hmm... did you both know that this is actually the first time that we have to hire a film producer and cooperate with another school to perform a play?" asked Mitsuru.

"Oh really, senpai...? I never knew," said Yukari.

The scene changes to Hinagiku and friends.

"Hayate-kun, I'm glad you're here," said Hinagiku.

"Ah... Hinagiku-san... Actually, Nagi ojou-sama told me to take part and she told Saga-san... So he selected me as the narrator of this play," said Hayate with a smile.

"I see. But why isn't Nagi here?"

"She's writing a story after hearing about this play... something about 'A Butler and His Master'..." said Hayate.

In Hinagiku's thoughts, all meant just one thing.

"_Hayate-kun... it means she's writing about you and her together! Don't you get it...? Man... you're oblivious to almost everything! Even other people's feelings for you..."_

"Anyway, who are you acting as, Hinagiku-san?"

"Oh um... Lady Capulet. I'm working together with one of the students from Gekkoukan," said Hinagiku.

"Wow... best of luck then!" he said with a smile.

"Thanks, Hayate-kun. You too."

After a few minutes, Saga finally stopped his so-called speech and began talking about more important things.

"Okay! Now I would like both the student council presidents from both schools to shake hands because this means peace among both schools. Please come up to the stage, Hinagiku Katsura and Mitsuru Kirijo!" Saga said.

In both the student council presidents' minds, they both thought of the same sentence.

"_Here comes my queue. Meeting with another school's student council president... is quite annoying."_

Then, Hinagiku and Mitsuru went up to the stage and shook hands. They glared at each other before they went back down and Saga 'saw' the power of Suzaku and Seiryuu in them.

"O... kay... A-Anyway, now I need both Romeo and Juliet to come up to the stage to do a test performance on Act One Scene Four!" Saga exclaimed through the mini microphone.

"Yukari, I guess that's our queue..." said Minato with a sigh.

"Yeah, I know... but... why us?! Sheesh..." Yukari grumbled and went up to the stage with Minato.

"Hey, Junpei? Do you know what Act One Scene Four is about?" asked Ryoji.

"Nope. Didn't even bother with opening the script booklet."

"Actually, Ryoji-san... there's a scene where Romeo and Juliet have to..." Before Aigis could finish her sentence...

"... Kiss. Romeo and Juliet fell in love with each other as soon as they both met," said Naoto while pulling down his cap.

"S-SERIOUSLY?!" Junpei and Ryoji both exclaimed.

"... I'm sure Minato-san and Yukari-san both haven't scanned through the booklet right after they got it... if they did, they would've raise an objection to this part of the play..." said Aigis followed by a sigh.

On stage, Saga and Ms. Toriumi sent near the back of the whole stage while Minato and Yukari went to the centre to perform their part.

"ahem... T-This is pretty awkward... don't you think so, Yukari?" asked Minato while looking directly at Yukari, "Anyway, we'll both be fine, as long as we follow what the script says."

"Y-Yeah... I know but... I'm a little nervous to be performing in front of everyone..."

"Don't worry too much," Minato said with a smile, "I'm with you all the way."

"T-Thanks, Minato-kun..." said Yukari with a slight blush on her face.

"Oi! Just begin already!!" yelled Saga through the microphone.

"Alright alright... sheesh. Let's do this, Minato-kun!"

Then they finally began. Well, they skipped to their part in the script as the front part of Act One Scene Four was supposed to be played by other students.

Minato went close to Yukari and started to waltz with Yukari since that's what the script said.

"_T-This is... pretty romantic..." _thought Yukari as she began to blush.

"_W-Why do I have to do a waltz in front of everyone...? And my partner is Yukari Takeba...! Man... every guy at school's gonna kill me after watching this part..." _thought Minato.

After a while they stopped and Minato took Yukari by the hand while looking at his script.

"Um... If I profane with my unworthy hand, this holy shrine, the fine is this..." Minato looked into Yukari's eyes, "My lips will ready stand, to smooth that rough touch with a... a..."

Suddenly Minato stopped and he let go of Yukari's hand. Yukari wondered why and when she looked at the script...

"H-Huh?! 'My lips will ready stand, to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss'?! You've gotta kidding me!" Yukari glared at Saga, "Mr. Keiji! What are you trying to make us do?! K-Kiss in front of everyone?!" Yukari yelled at Saga.

Everyone heard what Yukari exclaimed and flipped through the pages of the booklet. They all saw it and it actually did mention about kissing. Junpei, Ryoji, Aigis and Naoto were already aware of it.

"S-Seriously? I didn't know that there was a kissing scene! H-Haha!" said Saga.

"SA-GA KEI-JI...!" Yukari ran towards Saga and... "HURRICANE KICK!!!" Saga immediately slammed towards the wall on stage and Ms. Toriumi was shocked after seeing what Yukari did.

"T-Takeba-san...!" said Ms. Toriumi.

"He deserved it! What kind of film producer would not know about what happens in what scenes?! Sheesh!"

"... Was it me or did I see something pink..." Saga said as he tried to get up.

"U-Ugh!!" Yukari blushed and went near to Saga and punched him in the face, "Y-You better keep your mouth shut, pervert!"

"W-What have I even done...? Man..." Saga was knocked out by Yukari.

"S-Sorry about that... guess I got too carried away..." said Yukari while smiling.

No one dared say anything but stared at Yukari. Everyone witnessed 'The Fury of Yukari' or so to say...

"T-Takeba-san, um... Anyway, since our film producer has been knocked out by you... well... we can't do rehearse now, can we?" said Ms. Toriumi while looking at Yukari.

"Well... we can uh... rehearse on another scene now can we? Or um... we can just... rest for a few minutes?"

"I agree with Yukari, Ms. Toriumi. Let's take a break," said Minato as he went near to Ms. Toriumi.

"Fine. Alright! Break time!!" exclaimed Ms. Toriumi through a normal microphone.

And break time began since Saga Keiji, the film producer, was still unconscious. Ms. Toriumi tried everything in her power to make him wake up while the rest of the students started socializing with each other.

Below the stage...

"I-I can't believe you did that, Yukari-chan!" Fuuka said as she ran towards Yukari.

"Oh hi Fuuka... it was nothing really... Just kicked him cuz I was mad."

"... People like you are well off being a butler like me."

"Hmm?" Yukari looked back.

They saw a male teenager who was wearing an overcoat and holding a rose in his hand. He wasn't wearing a uniform.

"Himuro Saeki, at your service. My role is..." he suddenly zoomed cross Yukari and managed to snatch her bowtie, "... Count Paris."

"... Y-You," she looked at her bowtie and at her clothes, "P-Pervert!"

Himuro just looked at Yukari with a smile.

"Oh? A butler you say? Ah yes... Hakuou Academy is famous for having butlers studying with their masters, correct?" asked Mitsuru.

"That is right my beautiful maiden. But right now, my master isn't with me, so I'm just like a normal 'student'."

"Are all butlers that cool? Man! I wanna be like you guys!" said Junpei followed by Ryoji's "Me too!"

"... To me, butlers are just as dangerous as Ryoji-san," said Aigis while glaring at Himuro.

"W-What?! Oh come on, Aigis! I'm not THAT dangerous..." said Ryoji with a sigh.

Suddenly, Hinagiku and her friends came followed by Akihiko who followed them from behind. He was talking with Hayate. Naoto suddenly entered the group.

"Kirijo..."

"Katsura..."

The both of them glared at each other again.

"Hmm... the role of the Prince of Verona is truly going to hurt my social status," said Naoto.

"Um... who's he?" asked Fuuka, "I've never seen him before..."

"He's Naoto Shirogane. Some 14-year-old prodigy who's already working as a police officer and skipped grades. He just transferred to our school and my class recently and is really quiet at class," said Yukari.

"... Oh. Takeba... was it? You've just knocked our superior at the forensics department out. Do you know the penalty for it?" asked Naoto closing his booklet.

"Uh... no..."

"... The penalty for it is--"

Before he could continue Junpei did a weird experiment of pulling Minato and Naoto together to observe their similarities.

"Hey Junpei... what in the world are you doing...?" asked Minato.

"What do you think you're doing?!" exclaimed Naoto with a slight blush.

"Just experimenting. Hey Yuka-tan and Fu-chan, don't you think they look alike? I mean well... one's shorter than the other but they really look alike right??" asked Junpei with a childish tone of voice.

"Well... they do... sort of..."

"Now that you've mentioned it, Junpei-kun... they do look a little alike..." said Fuuka.

"Hah! See? I told you that the girls would say that!" said Junpei while patting Minato's shoulder.

"... Whatever," said Minato.

"... This is pathetic, truly pathetic," said Naoto while crossing his arms.

Meanwhile, Hinagiku and friends were having fun talking to the students from Gekkoukan High, including Kenji and Kazuchi of course. On stage, Ms. Toriumi looked after Saga who was unconscious on the floor.

"I wonder when that film producer will wake up... it seems like forever..." said Ms. Toriumi as she looked at Saga.

Well, this is the end of the First Rehearsal! Next time, we will be in Hakuou Academy for the Second Rehearsal! So don't miss it!

* * *

Now it's time for...

Kenji, Kazuchi and Hayate's... Performance Network! (Joy, P3 BGM plays)

Hayate: I'm Hayate Ayasaki.

Kenji: Kenji Tomochika!

Kazuchi: Kazuchi Miyamoto's the name.

Hayate: Hey guys, is that Naoto kid like Nagi ojou-sama?

Kenji: Who in the world's Nagi ojou-sama?

Hayate: She's my master and I'm her butler! She skipped grades like that kid.

Kazuchi: It sort of makes sense then... yeah. I guess that kid's like her.

Hayate: ... I... see...

Kenji: Anyway... Our appearance time is zero for this Play! Man... when are we gonna say anything?!

Kazuchi: Yeah, I know. Well, hopefully we'll be in the next Play.

Kenji: Yeah... hopefully.

Kenji, Kazuchi and Hayate: So don't miss it!!

Preview: (P3 FES plays)

"... M-Minato-kun, do you really want to continue doing this play?" asked Yukari while blushing.

"Of course. I-- no-- we can't stop now. We've been dragged into this, so we must continue. With or without that film producer!" exclaimed Minato with a smile.

"Hey! I'm not deaf, you know?!" exclaimed Saga from behind.

* * *

Author's note: So here it is! The Second Play! How was it? Please write a review so I would know how you all feel... To tell you the truth, I had fun writing this Play, especially when Yukari kicked Saga! Oh and the final part after what Ms. Toriumi's sentence is just for fun. Hayate the Combat Butler reference, right? Well, I hope you all will continue reading the Plays to come!


End file.
